


Smut Monday: Haunted (NaruSaku)

by moor



Series: Smut Monday [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Nsfw?, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Smut Monday fic - Haunted - Naruto/Sakura - NSFW





	Smut Monday: Haunted (NaruSaku)

The whisper of lips against the back of Sakura’s bare neck made the nubs of her exposed spine tingle in anticipation.

Her lips parted as the hands at her sides gently slid down her flanks, exploring the flare of her hips and the valley between her thighs with sensual ease.

The warmth building inside her, Sakura closed her eyes and loosened her knees, allowing him to roll her onto her stomach as he slid onto her from behind.

“Need to be quiet,” she said, her breath hitching as he lifted her hips to his.

“They’re all asleep,” her husband murmured in his deep voice. He pressed a loving kiss to her temple.

“That’s what you thought last time,” she argued, though her voice was tinged with rueful amusement.

As he slid home inside her welcoming depths, she sighed happily. Together they moved in the familiar, natural rhythm they enjoyed when it was just the two of them.

When she began to shudder and squeeze around him, he pressed his chest into her back, his lips seeking her throat, her cheeks, kissing and murmuring his love for her.

In the darkness of their bedroom, their clasped hands united them as they fell apart together.

Several hours later, as her husband still slept, Sakura slipped from his loving arms and quietly snuck out of their room.

“You need to hurry,” said a voice from her left. “You’re almost out of time.”

“I’m not sorry,” said Sakura, throwing a loose shirt of her husband’s on. If he’d noticed she’d not left any clothes around, he hadn’t mentioned it.

“One of these days,” cautioned the voice.

Touching her still-warm belly, Sakura hurried down the hall as the mist gathered around them.

“Not today,” she replied.

They vanished.

When Naruto awoke in the morning, instinctively he rolled over to reach for his wife. Her spot was cold, empty.

A familiar clench in his heart and lump in his throat choked him as he struggled just for a second, as he did every so often, to breathe. When the air finally filled his lungs, he felt the scratches on his back flare for a second before calming and vanishing like candlelight being snuffed out.

“Up,” he ordered himself. “Up.”

The date on the wall calendar was circled as he walked into the kitchen to greet his children. They had already gotten out bowls of cereal for themselves and laid out some oranges beside their mother’s smiling face as it looked down at them from its frame on the wall.

“Happy Anniversary, daddy,” said Naruto’s daughter, offering him an orange, too. She gave him a peck on the cheek, even as Naruto swung her up in his arms to kiss her back and pop her back in her chair.

“Did you see Mom again?” asked his son.

“Ah,” agreed Naruto. “She’s always in my dreams. Did she come see you, too?”

“Yeah. She had all these questions about how I was doing in school, and to make sure I brushed my teeth properly.” His son rolled his eyes.  
  
“She told me I was doing really well with my jutsu, and to keep practising the water technique you showed me,” piped up Naruto’s daughter.

Swallowing, Naruto just looked at his daughter. He’d started teaching her that jutsu just a week ago.

“That sounds just like her,” he said instead, smiling at his children.

They ate together before leaving, gathering a small picnic and incense.

The visit to the cemetery was a regular enough occurrence for the Uzumaki-Haruno family.

When they arrived, they set out the blanket and treats at the well cared for stone marker, stamped with the Haruno circle.

The children filled their mother in on all the trouble they’d gotten up to, lit incense and cleared away any leaves that had fallen since their last visit.

When they finished, Naruto sent them on to play so he could have a word with his wife alone.

“I know you’re still here,” he whispered, staring at the Haruno circle. “Thank you for looking after us all.”

“Always,” said Sakura from behind him, squeezing his shoulder.

His eyes full, Naruto rubbed at the warmth that suddenly spread down his arm to his heart as he sensed his wife’s presence, before she vanished once more.  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
